Shadow Mercenary: Fear In The Shadows: Pilot PT 1
by ElectricWriter
Summary: what happens if jackie estacado & will vandom have a daughter? this begins a new fanfiction series when a 17-year old bears the darkness, holy see and lightning powers.


_ElectricWriter Presents_

_The Dark Heiress_

_~Fear In The Shadows~_

Stories of Mackenzie Jennifer Estacado(Vandom)

_~Bittersweet 17 PT. I~_

_I see, darkness. Pure darkness. Since I was a kid, I started seeing strange things in the dark and they don't like what they seem. I even ran from them, but the shadows pull me back. The creepy voices urge me._

_["Darkness shall consume you. You'll seee..."]_

_This was only a nightmare. I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I look aside at my calendar. March 4. My birthday is here. I slip out of bed and went over to my bathroom to take a hot shower. All these weeks have been turning my life upside down. But I won't let it ruin my day. I turn 17 today. Wow, feels as if yesterday I was in diapers and now becoming close to being an adult. Sort of. My parents are Will Vandom and Jackie Estacado. My Aunt Sara says it's about time he settled down. My half-sister Hope Pezzini are inseparatable. We share the same classes together. I put on an outfit that had stars and a moon on it. I patted gently to my stuffed animals. I collect teddy bear-related things. My mom collects frogs. *Laughs* _

_I step down the stairs and I see my dad 'making out' with my mom. Gross. But they're married what else? They turn to look at me and hugged me gently. _

_"There's the birthday girl."_

_"You're how old? 85? 40?"_

_I chuckled. "Dad, I'm 17 today."_

_"Oh! That's right! Our little girl has grown up. I feel old."_

_"You kidding, dad? You and mom haven't aged a day!"_

_Seriously, they didn't. Dad looks to be in his twenties and my mom the same. Some kids at my school ask me if they're vampires, no they're not. I read vampire romance novels on my spare time. I'm a nerd I know. But after breakfast, I go up to brush my teeth, but I heard voices._

_["Mackenzie..."]_

_I turn around though toothpaste was in my mouth. I peek my head out the door. "Who said my name?"_

_I heard one respond. My older sister Mina. "No one did. Why?"_

_I shake my head. "I'm hearin' things." I spit out the toothpaste and I gargle water and spit into the sink. Seemed like I was being followed. I step out to grab my bookbag and walk out to my car. Need to know my life story? Well, I got loads of them. Sit tight._

_~Childhood-Teens~_

_I remember it was like yesterday. That or years ago. The day that I first met Hope was the greatest day. Sara Pezzini was her mother and my dad Jackie is the father. Technically she was my half-sister._

_"Hope, meet Mackenzie. She'll be your playmate for today."_

_I smiled and me and her go to the living room to play with dolls. We were close since that day, we even went to school together. Sara was engaged to Patrick Gleason. But Sara thinks it's hard to believe that Jackie settled down. I find it surprising, too. As years go by, in junior high school, I found it hard fitting in. I started acting strange, I began to hear thoughts of every person near me. I hold my ears down and when my teacher called me up, I uncovered them._

_"Miss Estacado? Is something wrong?"_

_I hold my head as a massive migraine hit. "Can I be excused to the nurse, ma'am?"_

_She nods to me then gives me a pass to see the nurse. As I entered the hallway, my head felt worse. I leaned my elbow against the lockers and I was dizzy. Some students saw me as I stumble my way toward the nurse's office._

_"Mackenzie? Are you ok, girl?"_

_"Mac? You don't look so good."_

_"I...I'm just getting to the nurse...my head...it's..."_

_Before I collapsed, they helped me up. Most students call me Mac, Kenz, Kenzie, Estacado or just Mackenzie. They get me to the nurse and got me onto one of the beds. God, felt like my head was spinning._

_About an hour or so, I hear voices in the room, but turns to one as I turn to look up. It was my dad._

_"Mackenzie, are you ok?"_

_I turn over and sit up still wobbly. "I feel like I was hit by a truck."_

_He laughs and picks me up and lifts my legs. "Could be worse. I'm here to take you home. The nurse called me."_

_We were a home finally and my mom came back from work to check on me._

_"Sweety, what happened? I got the call as well. They said you had a headache and passed out?"_

_"Mom, I started hearing everyone's houghts. It isn't my time of the month yet. I'm only 12."_

_I saw my mom's eyes widen, it was like she knew what it was. Oh God I hope it isn't the you-know-what._

_"Looks like your powers are developing. But I know the right place where you can learn to control them."_

_"Where extactly? Is there a school for it?"_

_She smiles at me and nods. "Xavier's school for gifted youngsters and higher learning. It's an institute I attended when I was young."_

_"When? You haven't aged a day!"_

_"Neither has your father, but I think Professor Xavier would be happy to help you."_

_I was taken to the school the next day where I was welcomed with open arms. Professor Xavier was a nice man, too. He showed me how to control it and it took a few months. I had to finish my school years there. 7-10 mostly. When I reached 16, I was allowed to go back to school again. I spent the rest of my sophmore year and junior year there. Me and Hope were happy to see each other. Now it leads to my nightmares. _

_~Bittersweet 17 PT. II~_

_I'm finally at school as I pull into a parking spot, but I see one pull next to me._

_"Oh look, it's that trashy girl."_

_I glared as I got out of my car._

_"Oh wow, I feel insulted. You really need a better comeback."_

_"Oh please, it's bad enough you were gone for three years and then come back."_

_I roll my eyes and then walk away. They're cheerleaders of the school I attend. As I stepped into the doors, the voices talked again._

_["Soon, Mackenzie..."]_

_I covered my ears._

_"Get out of my head! Whatever you are..."_

_"Mackenzie?"_

_Then I turn my had and there was him. Aresen, a cute boy in school. I had crushes on him since 4th grade. I push my hair down and blushed._

_"Oh um hey Aresen."_

_He smiles at me._

_"Happy birthday. I got you something."_

_A present? Oh he remembered! We aren't dating, though I stare at him without a word and he noticed me. He handed me a box and I open it. It was a necklace, a strange looking, but seemed to shape something. But I gently hug him._

_"Thank you. I love it."_

_He hugs me back. "No problem. Hey, you having that party? The one your parents are throwing?"_

_"Yeah. Wait, are you still with Stella?"_

_Stella was the bitch who has been on my case since 5th grade. I saw his head shake. That means no._

_"I was wondering if I'd take you out this weekend."_

_"Yes! Er, I mean I'd love to."_

_He smile and kisses me on the cheek. "Cool. So, I'll see you at the party?"_

_I place my hand where he kissed a and nodded. "6pm sharp."_

_He walks off with his friends and I lean against the locker sighing. I was enjoying he moment until I heard squealing. Hope._

_"Oh my God, did the Aresen ask you out?"_

_"Yup. Seems like it.", I say with a smile. I heard a sigh in aggravation from Stella. I peeked into her mind and she seems jealous of me. Mostly about her greediness and picking on me is why. But I have a chance with him. Well, he did help me when I was in elementary school._

_[4th Grade]_

_"Hey Mack! Come sit with us!"_

_That was Melanie, one girl that backed me up. She had brown skin and black hair. There sat Aresen, he had a cute smile back then. He had braces on, but was still cute. He patted a seat to sit next to him and I walked over. He had a big sugar cookie and split it in half to share with me._

_"You seem quiet. Are you okay?"_

_I nodded. "I'm a little shy. No one seems to share stuff with me."_

_"Hey! We do too!", Hope and Melanie said it at the same time. I chuckled._

_"Okay, those two do. But..."_

_"It's okay. I like your shoes."_

_They were brand new. Blue and black sneakers. Uncle Butcher got them for me as my 10th birthday present. Butcher is a friend of my dad's. But he was like an Uncle to me. When I got home from the bus, he was there. I threw my bookbag aside and jumped on his back. I heard him laugh._

_"The little angel is home. How are ya?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_I watch my dad walk over and take me off Butcher's back and sets me down. I fold my arms and did my 'angry face'._

_"Mackenzie, you know Butcher has a bad back."_

_"No I don't, Jackie.", he turns to look at me. "He's jealous because he didn't get his nails done like I did."_

_The other day when he baby-sat me while mom and dad went out, I painted his nails with the clear stuff. I felt a bond with him and he's known me since the day I was born. My dad shook his head and then lifts me in the air. He gently hugs me and I wrap my arms around him. "You're like my mini angel, Mackenzie." He kisses the top of my head and then sets me down._

_[Present]_

_I sat in class and some people wished me a happy birthday. I smile as the teacher was putting on a movie, she turned the lights off. It was one of those movies bassed off the books we've read. I focused on it. It was Romeo and Juliet. As I watched it, that voice was speaking._

_["Night fall, Mackenzie..."]_

_I look around. "What?"_

_I heard people go "Shh!" at me and I watched the movie. Aresen was sitting by me and he put his arm around my shoulder. He let me rest my head on his shoulder. The voices still lurked in my head._

_["Darkness will fall..."]_

_I ignored it, but I heard something in the corner, my eyes turned toward it, there sat some strange looking creature. Am I dreaming? No, I'm awake, but it walked over and bit my leg. I yelped and jumped out of my seat. The teacher paused the movie and looked at me. _

_"Miss Estacado, is something the matter?"_

_"I think something bit my leg."_

_Stella and her friends laughed and I heard Aresen tell them off. He went to my side and looked at my leg. It was bleeding a bit. he helped me to the nurse and as I sat on the beds, the room was dimmed. The nurse came over to look at it but she lookced shocked._

_"You said her leg was bleeding?"_

_"Yes it was. It nearly dripped in the hallway."_

_"Her leg looks fine to me."_

_Huh? I look down and the wound was gone. My day seems weird. He helps me up and we head bac to class._

_Lunch hour came and I sat with Melanie, Hope and Aresen. Stella came up to me._

_"Estacado, we heard you're throwing a party. Can we come?"_

_I give them a glare as I ate my pizza._

_"Let me think. Hmmm...NO."_

_"Darn, we were hoping to bring gifts and maybe play a game."_

_I look over and Hope was giving the "No, don't do it." motion._

_"You can come. Under one condition."_

_She gives a sly smile. "Like?"_

_I stand up and faced her. "One slip up or one prank, you're out of there. Oh, and no alcohol."_

_"Deal." She and her girls walk off._

_"Mack, what are you..."_

_I raise my hand. "I know what I'm doing. They wouldn't last long anyway."_

_~Shooting Ranges-Age 10~_

_Summer means relaxing and having fun, right? Well, as a child I learned how to use a gun. My dad, Jackie Estacado, a former mafia hitman and also host of the Darkness. James Rhodes also taught me how to use a gun._

_"Okay, Mackenzie, aim for the bullseye."_

_"Just pretend it's someone you hate. That's what I do."_

_Rhodey, as other call him that and he lets me call him that, too. He glares at him. "Is that how you teach a 10-year old girl?"_

_"Uncle Paulie told me that."_

_"I thought you hated him, Jackie?", my mom asked as she looked at him._

_"I did and that's why I killed him."_

_I shake my head and I aim at the dummy. I fired bullets at it, but some miss. But I heard another person walk up. A woman._

_"Oh, let me teach the girl. I'd do a better job than you."_

_"You sure, Romanoff?"_

_"I'm positive. Come on darling. Let me help you."_

_Natasha Romanoff, or as other calls her Black Widow. She stood behind me and helped me point the gun at the dummy._

_"It's takes concentration, comrade. Now, get it to a right angle and fire."_

_I fire the gun and it hit the bullseye perfectly. Natasha was a great teacher. She had been around since the 1920s and hasn't aged either. We practiced each day and I still have good shooting today._

_~Bittersweet 17 PT. III~_

_The day went on until it was time for the party. I put on the new dress Maddie got me and when I walked down the stairs, my mom took pictures with her camera and I shield my eyes._

_"Oh come on. You're finally 17 now."_

_"That means you're old enough to watch R rated movies."_

_"Jackie...you goof."_

_I find it adorable somewhat awkward when my parents fight. They don't fight, they flirt. Wait...ew. The kids I invited show up and my parents go to the kitchen to get food and drinks. Aresen came and he hugs me. Mom comes out with a camera again._

_"You must be the guy who stole her heart. Let me get a picture."_

_She gets us together and she takes one of us. Maybe two. But it was great. The sun was setting and night fell not too long. We had cake and opened presents. Then the games came. Stella had one in mind and told me to go stand in the closet for the '7 minutes in Heaven' game. I waited for a while and when I heard dad come in._

_"Mackenzie? Why are you in here?"_

_"It's a game Stella had."_

_"I think you were tricked."_

_I looked out and Stella had her hands on Aresen and he tried to pull her away. I felt rage build up and my blood boiled. I charged at her and started slapping her. Dad and mom came to pull me away, but I went for her anyway. When she shoved me away, I fell and hit the coffee table. My head hit and everything went black. That...well...that was the first time I died. I was in a dark abyss of my mind, then something crawled up on me._

_["Embrace the darkness...you're mine!"]_

_"No! Get off of me!"_

_But then, they held me in place seeing outside my body. Dad was holding me with tears._

_"Mack, no...my baby..."_

_There was a gash in my head and the kids were in silence. Aresen sat beside my body and was crying._

_["We are the darkness. We are one..."]_

_"Who are you?"_

_["You've inherited the Darkness from the bearer Jackie Estacado and keeper Will Vandom. We are the reason to keep you alive."]_

_"I...I can't die?"_

_It smirked at me. ["Not anymore, dear child. Even the innocent ones have darker secrets. Now, I shall awaken you and unleash your true power!"]_

_They consume my body and suddenly the gash heals up and I wake up in Jackie's arms. The lights dim and go out._

_"Jackie...the lights..."_

_"Oh God..."_

_I somehow pull away from dad's arms and the shadows unleash tentacles and darklings. Everyone screamed in terror. It was like Hell broke loose, but my hand was grabbed by Aresen and he pulls me close to him._

_"Mackenzie it's all right! Stay calm!"_

_Shadows spun around me, but I held onto him and everything went quiet. I started to cry without warning and I stayed in his arms. I heard him say words and then Stella and others flinched except Melanie, Hope and my parents._

_"What just happened?"_

_"I dunno, man. It's like my brain went bamf for a moment."_

_"Daddy?", I look at him, my make up was smeared and he knew what I was thinking._

_"Melanie, Aresen and Hope can stay, but others can go. Thanks for coming."_

_They nodded and left. I look at Aresen and he raised his hand._

_"She put moves on me, but I rather have you."_

_I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me. My first kiss! Then I heard something flash and I looked up. my mom took the picture._

_"Couldn't resist."_

_My birthday wasn't what I expected. But I hold the Darkness._

_~Terror In The Halls~_

_A week later and I was still getting used to it. Me and Aresen were still going out. Seems he's a warlock, he had studied about the Darkness months ago and the necklace he got me represented the power. It was also supposed to help control it so that was the reason. Stella and her friends were still clueless on what happened. Though for me it was a relief._

_I was called to see the Principal three days later. I was one of the brightest students in the school. Passed every class with ease. My parents came too._

_"Your daughter has been the best student at this school. She must learn from the best."_

_"She was tutored at a young age and even spent first few weeks of her summer studying. Something she enjoys. The rest of her summer she spent having fun. She loves to swim."_

_True. I do.I go to the community center to use their indoor pool. I have membership there so they're cool with it._

_"Have you considered her to take college courses?"_

_What?_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Meaning she is able to graduate early."_

_Holy crap, graduate early? My parents faces were shocked and I was surprised. I was eligible to graduate! Things got quiet until silence broke. Gun shots were fired in the hallways and everyone was screaming. I went to the door for a peek. It was the student named Allen Cork._

_"Listen you f*ckers! I'm having this hellhole locked down! If anyone tries to leave will die!"_

_He fires into the ceiling and everyone ducks. This guy has blown off the crazy scale. Dad pulled out his gun and hands it to me. "Usually this is for wor purposes and SHIELD stuff, but be careful."_

_The Prinicipal looked at me. I raise my hand._

_"I was professionally trained, sir. No worries. I'll try and reason with this guy."_

_I wink and rush out with the gun. But I heard him say it's shocking a 17-year old knows how to work a gun, however was glad I did. Allen pointed at me and I raised my gun._

_"You don't have to do this."_

_"Shut up bitch! Put the gun away or I'll blow your f*cking brains out!"_

_I slowly place my gun back into my bag, but he grabs me and points his gun to my head. I remained calm. Natasha taught me that. My parents came out and were frightened._

_"Let her go, Allen. She did nothing to you."_

_"Forget it. I suffered heartache and you'll face it. No one's getting out of here alive."_

_He pulls me toward the wrestling room and threw me onto the padded floor then shuts the door behind him. Whatever he wanted, something was up. What did he mean by heartache?_

_~Will~_

_Why? That's my question. Why is this kid holding my little girl hostage? He seems psycho, and out of his mind. Some kids were scared in classrooms and I went to check on them. I handed my spare gun to Jackie and I got mine out. I contacted SHIELD base to send help and to guard outside of the school. Security camera turned on, but were controlled by me. If anyone would try to turn them off, I'll switch them back on. Mackenzie was taken to the wrestling room and the kid holding her there was watching her move. One girl came to me and was frightened._

_"Is that Mackenzie Estacado, ma'am?"_

_I nod. "Yes it is. She's me and Jackie's daughter. Why?"_

_"I'm Brooke Faze, she's my classmate and a very good tutor. I had trouble with biology and she helped me. I'm the one that used to date Allen Cork. But he was becoming demanding, obsessive, and pushy. He has been acting like that lately. He tried to force me to have sex with him, but he hurt me. Mackenzie told me it was best to leave him and I did. I feel awful about her going through this."_

_Brooke had been coming to our house with Mackenzie to study. The teachers recommended her too. They also became fast friends and was in her little 'group'. I turn to Jackie, he had his 'I have a plan' face._

_"What's on your mind, babe?"_

_He pulls me aside to whisper in my ear. "Ya now since she has the darkness, right?"_

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

_"She should use it. Not to kill, but for defense."_

_"Yeah and reveal herself to scare people?"_

_"Trust me." He lifts my chin to face him. "If we're going to get her out safely and the other students, she has to do it."_

_I sighed and agreed. "Let me communicate through telepathy."_

_He smiled and kisses me. I concentrate to speak to Mackenzie._

_~Nightmare Leash~_

_I sat in the corner of the wrestling room, seeing Allen get up toward me. He glared at me as he dug into my bag._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Where's your cellphone?"_

_It was in my car, I couldn;t bring it in the school. I followed the rules._

_Then I heard someone speak in my head. It was mom._

_{"Mack, we need to speak privately."}_

_I looked at him. "Allen, I have to use the bathroom."_

_He groans with aggravation and he opens the door._

_"If you runaway, I'll blow your brains out."_

_I shook my head and went to the bathroom. My mom left me a text and I touchtone to message her back. But I got one from dad saying to use Plan D. At first I didn't know what it was until I realized what 'D' stood for. Darkness. He said to not kill, but hurt Allen a bit. Mom said she would shut the lights off until I lure the psycho guy outside. I went over to flush the toilet so he'd be thinking I went(Pulled that when I was a kid.)_

_[11-years old at New York Yankees Game]_

_Father's day in the summer, dad took me to a yankees baseball game. Mom and my siblings suggested I bond with dad since he was busy with his job. But I had fun though. It was a couple months before I entered the 6th grade in the fall, but as we watched the game, dad kept checking his cellphone, at the point where he wasn't paying attention to the game, I snatched it and he looked at me._

_"Dad, we came to here to watch the game, not text your guy friends wondering about crap."_

_He laughed and I stuff his phone into my backpack._

_"You're right on that one, Mackenzie. But let's not tell your mother you cussed."_

_"It's not my fault you swear like a sailor. Or was it a canary?"_

_He smiled and puts his arm around me gently. "You're a daddy's girl all right."_

_I loved hanging out with my dad, but when he had missions I came along. But usually it was me that saved the day. Some men he fights don't fire shots well. They fight like pansies. But when the baseball game was over, we waled out toward the door, but something stopped on our way out._

_"Hey Estacado! Surprise!"_

_A man fired his gun at us, but dad pulls me aside to keep me safe. He draws his gun and shoots back, security came in to protect me. A few fired at the man, but when one fell over dropping the gun. I pick it up and point at the man. He gave a scoff._

_"A kid with a gun? Why don't ya let us grown up handle this."_

_I was about to pull the trigger. "One thing if you mess with the Estacado family..." And I fired aiming at his left shoulder and he falls over."...don't f*ck with them."_

_Yeah, I swore at age 11. Dad was surprised as he got up and the cops had their jaws drop. "Geez, Estacado. Seems your kid has a mouth on her."_

_"I'll give her a long talk-"_

_"Hehe. She's got guts though. No need. We've been chasing this guy for three weeks."_

_"He's got a grudge towards me however."_

_"Somehow yes. But your daughter is a hero."_

_"She sure is. Come on Kenz, let's go get ice cream sundaes."_

_Yeah, I kick ass. Oay, technically I didn't pretend the flush, but at least I know how to work a gun. As I sat in the bathroom stalls, I waited for my mom to shut off the lights. Then, everything went pitch dark in the bathroom, but little lights went on in the hallway, but I heard a yell._

_"F*ck! How shut the f*ckin' lights off? Estacado where are you?"_

_I smirked and I step out. The demon spawns come out from behind me._

_"Show time."_

_I step out of the bathrooms as demon arms come out, but strange armor covers me up. Must come with the Darkness package. Allen was there holding his rifle._

_"All right, bitch! You had your little time!"_

_"Actually...", then a red energy forms in my hand and I look at him."...I just started."_

_I fired at him and he shot at me. The bullet fell out with ease and i came toward him. The darklings came out of the shadows._

_"Boss lady, what can we do fer ya?"_

_"Get him. But no eating his face off. I have to deliver him outside."_

_"Damn...can we hurt him?"_

_"Injure him. Pick a limb."_

_They ran toward him and he collapsed to the floor screaming. I walked forward and he was on his knees._

_"You're crazy! Crazy!"_

_I lift his head to face me. "I'm not crazy." But then, the Darkness forced me to place my hands on my chest._

_["Show him your true power...your inheritance has included something...show him his worst fears!"]_

_Then, I felt like I was ripping my chest apart, but it bared demon teeth like a mouth. It showed a light, it showed me all he had done...all the screams from girls he had previously. I've seen greed, possession, he hurt girls. His life had been in tragedy as a child. His father had hurt him, I can finally see what the Darkness was showing me. But I remember mom telling me the Holy See can show a person's sins and use it against them. I heard Allen shout for mercy, but it kept shoving it in his face._

_["Yes...yes!"]_

_"St-stop! I've seen enough!"_

_I struggled to close my chest, felt like I was about to let Hell break loose. then, I felt someone come up behind me and helped close up. Aresen. He came to my rescue._

_"Be thankful I was here babe."_

_I smile at him and then Allen was shaken up. I helped him up and got him outside where everyone was out there safely. A psychiatrist was there to help him, but Allen looked at me._

_"Th-th-thanks."_

_"Your welcome?"_

_I looked down and noticed I was in the clothes I wore. The Darkness only works in...well the dark._

_~Graduation to New Beginnings~_

_Yeah, finally I got my diploma and Aresen did too. We graduated together and it was like we were there for each other. My parents were happy._

_A week later, as I was packing up so Aresen and I could be spending the summer, a strange portal appears and my room fades into some place else. _

_"I apologize to interupt on such short notice, but I'm afraid there's trouble in the past."_

_Dr. Strange was his name. He explained about trouble in the year 2010. He had changed everything in that time so me and Aresen exist, but mom and dad or Will and Jackie wouldn't I was their daughter. Sooner or later they would. As we step into the opening, we were in New York City, 2010. Look out world, here I come._


End file.
